icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Video Gallery:Jathan
Jathan is the pairing of Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress (J'/ennette + N/'athan). It is also very rarely called Nennette, Jennath or Jennathan. Jennette and Nathan are best friends. They have also confirmed that in various articles and magazines. Jathan has nothing to do with Seddie as Seddie refers to the pairing of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, the characters that they play. Also see Jathan photo gallery Video:hanging with the nickelodeon peeps! Video:Jennette/Nathan-Bubbly Video:Jennette and Nathan (Seddie) all the way! Video:Nathan Kress and Jennette McCurdy (Seddie) Tribute Video:Jennette Mccurdy and Nathan Kress (I wanna know you) Video:Jennette Mccurdy and Nathan Kress in love Video:Seddie & Jennath* Video:Jennette Almost FALLS Rock Climbing! (Tiger Beat & BOP) Video:Jennette/Nathan - Our Song Video:Jenn and Nathan and cast Video:Jennette Mccurdy and Nathan Kress (Sam and Freddie Vid) Video:Nathan Kress&Jennette McCurdy On The !*Nickeloaden Cruise!* Video:nathan has a question for jennette Video:Keke, Jennette and Nathan on the Nickelodeon Cruise Video:laser eye surgery blooper (icarly) with nathan (Kress) Video:Jennette and Nathan Video:Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress] Video:NOBODY- WONDER GiRLS (Jennette Mccurdy and Nathan Kress) english version Video:jennette mccurdy and Nathan Kress Video:jennette and nathan kiss the girl Video:Jennette mccurdy and Nathan kress Video:Jennette and Nathan seddie lover Video:Seddie/Jennathan - So Close - Jennette McCurdy =) Video:Jennette y Nathan .3gp Video:Jennette Mcurdy and Nathan Kress Video:iCarly Hollywood Hang Day 4 & 5 (1/2) Video:Jennette McCurdy from iCARLY at the big NICK shoot! Video:Kids Choice Awards Behind-the-Scenes (BOP & Tiger Beat) Video:Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress: Video:Cruisin' with Nickelodeon's Hottest Stars Video:meeting Nathan Kress & Jennette McCurdy on 11/2/08! Video:Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress MARINER Event! Video:Sammi Hanratty, Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress Video:School on set - Jennette & Nathan Video:Jennette McCurdy And Nathan Kress in the airport Video:Nathan Kress & Jennette McCurdy At Teen Choice Awards Video:Big green help - Jennette and NAthan] Video:Jennette and Nathan - Love Sweeter Than Strings Video:Jennette McCurdy&Nathan Kress ♥ Just So You Know Video:BrainSurge - Nickelodeon Stars Special 2/2 - Part 1 (Re-Upload) Video:Rappin' ON SET with Nathan! Video:Jennette and Nathan Rock Band Banter Video:Nathan & Jennette At Keke Palmers Sweet 16! Video:iCarly Twitter Song (Performed by Miranda,Jennette, Noah and Nathan) Video:Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress! Video:Jennette McCurdy Touchs Nathan Kress's Wart!!! Video:World Premiere of 'The Project Natal Experience' *exclusive* Video:Jennette McCurdy And Nathan Kress in the airport Video:hanging with the nickelodeon peeps! Video:Nickelodeon Stars Sing Jingle Bells Video:Nathan and Jennette - Crush Video:ICarly: iTwins Interview! *SPOILER ALERT* Video:Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress Video:Cruisin' with Nickelodeon's Hottest Stars Jennette and Nathan Video:Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress Play Putt-Putt Golf on 2008 Nickelodeon Cruise Video:ICarly: Sam/Freddie - WOW Video:Piper's Picks TV Video:Nathan Jennette Dance Video:iCarly SCRIPT READING - SNEAK PEEK!!! Video:iCarly to Rebecca and Nina Video: Sam-Freddie- Kissing U Video: iCarly: Jennette Finds Gross Goo - Nathan Eats It Video: iCarly: Jennette & Nathan talk TONIGHT'S iCARLY!!! Video: (HQ) *NEW* iCarly Cast Sings Theme Songs - Extra After 'iGot a Hot Room' Video: I love Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress Video: iCarly - Silly Stuff Between Takes Video: iCarly: The Stars Look At Me Like I'm An Injured Moose Video: iCarly Answers Suzie Mae Page's QUESTION Video: jennette mccurdy & nathan kress Video: (HQ) Jennette Mccurdy rapping about Carly's new room With Nathan and Noah! Video: Gggggffffkjgvxst Video: iCarly: Sam & Freddie - WHAT?!?!?!?! Video: iCary: Miranda, Jennette, Nathan, & Me - Goofin' Off Video: iCarly & Victoria = TRICKED!!! Bwahahaha Video: iCarly & @VictoriaJustice PULL HAIR! Video: (HQ) *NEW* Celebrity Packed Penguins Premieres September 4th! Video: Jennette McCurdy / Me With You Video: Nathan kress , Jennette mccurdy e keke palmer Video: Freddie/Sam ; We're Unstoppable Now Video: Seddie - Jathan Video: iCarly-Victorious REHEARSAL!!! Video: iCarly: Which Cast Member Would You Eat? Video: Jethan - Jennette and Nathan --- Mostly Jennette Video: Jathan You and Me Video: Jennette Mccurdy y Nathan Kress.wmv Video: Jathan Dreams Video: jennette&nathan - how in the world. collabpart Video: seddie/jathen when i look at you by miley cyrus Video:Chat with the iCarly crew Part 1/2 Video:Chat with the iCarly crew Part 2/2 Video:Meet & Greet iCarly & True Jackson Stars Video:makenna meets the nick stars Video:JennetteMcCurdy NathanKress - Never let me down Video:Bang A Drum (Seddie and Jathan) Video:Jathan; Holding on to you. Video:Jennette/Nathan; LOVE Video:nathan kress and jennette mccurdy.wmv Video: Exclusive Footage from the Kids' Choice Awards (2009|Nathan, Jennette & Jerry around 1:55 Video:iCruise with iCarly Day 5 Video:Jennette and Nathan 2 Video:Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress at the KCA 2011|Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress at the KCA 2011 Video:Backstage at the KCA 2011 Video:Seddie/Jathan ~ "Could we have a moment?" Video:iCarly Star Nathan Kress' Famous Red Carpet Pose| Jennette joins in at 2:02 Video:Jathan - Gift of a Friend Video:HQ NEW Celebrity Brainsurge during Webbiest Week - BTR, Victorious, and iCarly! Video:Jennette McCurdy on Brain Surge|Jennette and Nathan 2011 BrainSurge ep clip Video:Jennette McCurdy on the latest episode of BrainSurge|Jennette and Nathan a 2nd 2011 BrainSurge ep clip Video:I know you know we know we got something.Jennette/Nathan Video:Sam(Jennette) Freddie (Nathan) & Madison That Should Be Me Video:iCarly iParty with Victorious Table Read Behind the Scene Video:iCarly iParty with Victorious MashUp Song Behind the Scene Video:Sam & Freddie ( Jennette & Nathan) ;; No Matter Video:iOMG Part 2 - Behind the scenes Video:Nathan and Jennette want YOU to meet them! Video:jathan; Video:'I'll be there for you' Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress Video:Jathan/Seddie - Moonlight Category:Shipping Videos Category:Videos